Hey, Mister (She's My Sister)
by But I'm No Mercury
Summary: AU. Rocky finds that after High School, she enjoys the singing and dancing of musical theater. She gets cast in as MiMi in an off Broadway production of RENT and ends up with the most infuriating dance instructor she's ever met. Rocky/CeCe RoCe.


**A/N: So, hey guys...*Dodges objects being thrown at me*...yeah, so I haven't been around here as of like...forever. I honestly haven't been even keeping up with the show either (Bottom Authors Note is inportant). But, here I am, giving you a nice smutty one shot that includes some of my favorite things. Musicals. UST. RoCe. Santana Lopez. Well, that last ones not in this, (And is also a big reason why I've strayed from SIU...), but those other things are down below, so read, my pretties.**

**The title was taken from a Joanne and Maureen quote from the song ****"La Vie Bohème", which I was considering doing RoCe type thing using Maureen and Joanne, but this came out. I think it turned out better then my original premise. **

* * *

**Hey, Mister (She's My Sister)**

**/**

Traffic was not her friend and probably never would be. Especially, living in an ironically fast city like Chicago. The wind had been blowing from the moment she'd woken up (shivering) and crawled her way into the bathroom to get herself ready for this very important day. Although really, the most important day wasn't for another few months. A car horn sounded, and lips formed into a frustrated pout. She really did not have time for this.

Rocky was an up and coming performer on the Chicago scene, and had worked her way through college (Top of her class, thank you) and procceded to audition for a series of shows. She had been a dancer, previously, in an off broadway production of Chicago, when she fully realized her passion went beyond just dancing. She decided that maybe broadway really wasn't all that bad. Maybe those creepy theater kids from her old highschool had a reason to get so hyped up over 'Some creepy guy hiding out in an opera house and stalking some other chick' (Her brother Ty's description of Phantom of the Opera).

Hell, that was one of her favorite movies, nowadays.

So, with a new found love for the stage, Rocky auditioned for the revival of the musical RENT, and was given the part of Mimi Marquez. Rocky had been a little apprehensive about the part (the chick was a stripper...with AIDS) but part of being a performer was taking risks. So, a risk was taken when she decided to accept the role, and she is currently on her way to her first choreography session. Which, Rocky was very confident she would master (considering dancing was her rock) and her romantic interest was a very good dacer as well.

The part of Roger Davis was being played by (her ever flamboyant friend) Gunther Hessenheffer (who, actually pulled of the role pretty well, when he'd auditioned). Today was the first day of learning the choreography, (they were starting out with 'Light My Candle'), in which she would be meeting her teacher and spending more time with Gunther Hessenheffer. The first part was very exciting.

The second? Well, Rocky still isn't quite sure how Gunther had ended up playing the role of Supermegafoxyawesomehot-bad-boy Rodger Davis. Sure he could act and was a very decent guitar player, but—did that guy seriously just tap her bumper?

An iPhone vibrated, (probably wondering where the hell she was) so imediately a response was typed back, promising that she'd be there in (god willing) fifteen minutes. A very long, annoying, killl-me-now, fifteen minites. If this was how everyday was going to be, then maybe she should just quit while she's ahead.

If this guy doesn't stop riding her bumper...

* * *

The studio itself was big enough. The room seemed to be surronded by mirrors and Rocky had to do a double take on how bad she looked. Waking up this early and then screaming her way through traffic wouldn't have anyone looking like Tyra Banks—or anyone even _remotely_ attractive.

All in all the studio seemed pretty typical. Very plain with hard floor, and a wide area. It was very spacious and the only indication that anyone even occupied it, was the messy looking office, that was off to the side. A black baby grand piano sat near a desk with a stereo system plugged in. It made Rocky anxious to begin learning. As she took her first steps, she collided with a very tall wall of blonde.

"Zere, you are!" Gunther pulled her into a quick hug, "I vas beginning to believe you skipped out, MiMi."

"Nope, just traffic, deciding to take its toll."

"I'm just glad your got here, before die instructor."

"Why is—" Rocky paused at the sound of the doors once again being opened. A very tired and panting red head burst through, carrying a old looking blue messenger bag, and a huge purse. She was clad in simple Hollister sweats and an (off one shoulder) black t-shirt, with a white microphone decorating the front. She sighed as she made her way towards them, blowing a piece of fiery red hair (That was falling out of its pony tail) out of her face.

The woman had piercing brown eyes and cute little smirk. Their instructor was gorgeous.

"Hey, there strangers," She took a sip from her mug (Rocky hadn't noticed the navy colored object at first), before giving them weird looks. The silence was palpable, "What's the matter, I thought you were supposed to be singers? You can't say hi?"

"Hello, Miss...?" Rocky decided that the best approach was to come off with manners. Gunther was still silent, critiquing her outfit, most likely.

"CeCe Jones, your superior and talented dance instructor for the remainder of this play." She deadpanned, messily tossing her bag into her office. The girl had no manners and wasn't very conversational, which made Rocky internally scoff. "What's your name legs? Fritz?"

"My name is Raquel Blue." Rocky looked at her indignantly. She had been teased about her height for years, and she didn't need some crazy red head bringing back old news.

"Und I am Gunther," He added, "One half of the Hessenheffers." He held out his hand, which CeCe eyed oddly, before taking it, with a smile. Gunther constantly oozed confidence. It was a blessing and a curse, considering the trouble he's gotten himself into.

"I heard about you, Blondie," CeCe smiled at him, "You and your sister were quite the spectacle at auditions." She was at auditions? Surely Rocky would remember if this chick was at the auditions. She had shaken hands and conversed with everyone there. (It's never a bad thing to suck up...sometimes)

"Of course, me and Tinka always make an entrance."

"Too bad your queer as a three dollar bill, eh?" CeCe winked at him and Rocky felt as if an ice cube had dropped into her stomach. Figures, she'd be straight. Not that Rocky actually cared what this rude woman did with her life, but something didn't feel right. Rocky shook her head—weren't they supposed to be dancing?

"Are we gonna start actually dancing anytime soon?" Rocky asked, crossing her arms when the redhead simply smiled at her. She noticed how the woman's eyes raked over her body, before she simply shrugged. What was with this chick?

"Take a pill, Legs, its the first day." How dare she act so nonchalant!

"My name is _Raquel_." Rocky corrected irritably, scowling further when CeCe smirked knowingly at her. Rocky glared holes into the back of her head when she began to move away from them.

"Your file said you preferred Rocky?" She casually threw over her shoulder, and the brunette's face went red. She could hear Gunther snickering into his hand beside her. Sequin wearing traitor.

"Wait, if you already—"

"Say, why don't we stretch." The red head was already on the ground, one leg out, as music began to start. Rocky recognized it as the newest LMFAO song.

This girl was going to be the absolute death of her.

* * *

About a week had passed by of being in boot camp. Really, that's what it was, with the way that CeCe Jones ran her class. She was constantly telling her every little thing that was wrong with her, calling her out in front of everyone else, especially now that they were working on "La Vie Bohème". It was the first big number they were working on, and Rocky and the rest of the crew had been going back and forth between the studio to work on vocals, and the brunette was very tired.

Cue, CeCe criticizing her once again.

She had been working on the section of lyrics in which her and her other female cast mates were to act accordingly to the lyrics.

_"Compassion, to fashion, to passion when it's new_  
_To Sontag, to Sondheim, to anything taboo"_

"Your not selling it to me." CeCe looked bored and the cast all groaned. Her cast mate Deuce, who was playing the part of Mark, gave her a look. God, even he knew about the vendetta that CeCe seemed to have against her.

"Well, Ms. Jones what's that supposed to mean?" Rocky asked with a roll of her eyes. Ms. Jones looked amused at her irritancy, taking tantalizing steps towards her.

"It means that since your not doing your part, I'm going to have to show you."

"Ok, Ms. Jones."

"Good luck, Rocks." Tinka (Who was simply an extra, much to her disliking) patted her shoulder encouragingly. Rocky simply rolled her eyes, standing next to her mark on the table that they were dancing on and around.

Gunther snorted, "Twenty bucks says they're doing it before show time."

"Deal," Tinka shook his hand.

Rocky gave them the dirtiest look she could muster, as she awaited instruction.

"You have to really feel it, don't be afraid to touch." CeCe whispered to her, showing her where her arms were supposed to be, on one of the extra dancers, Kathy. Rocky gulped, and tried to keep herself composed. Her friends and cast mates were in plain sight and she was fighting off hormones that she'd been happy to have gotten rid of after high school. Why was she even feeling this way?

CeCe Jones was a cocky, arrogant, unorganized, know it all, with her stupid smirk, and witty remarks. And her stupid brown eyes, and her long hair...and maybe that smile wasn't so bad. Rocky was wondering why she decided to choose a career in musical theater again.

* * *

Rocky had been running extremely late this morning and had forgotten her lunch for the first time this month. Figures that the last few weeks would end up being the most stressful, but how was she supposed to handle that, without her lunch? She was no stranger to skipping breakfast, but her stomach was fussing, and her body had been active for the last few hours and it needed some type of fuel. She had been tempted to ask Gunther for half of his sandwich (CeCe was only giving them fifteen minutes to eat and she'd never make it back in time if she got take out) and she was in need of something, quick.

She eventually found herself distraught in the studio, stomach growling. She also had the factor of being a vegetarian plaguing her starving body. Why did she have to be such a god damn hero?

"You deaf or something, Legs? I said you could go eat." Rocky barely tried to hold back her groan at hearing _her_ voice

"I'm sorry Ms. Jones, but I don't have anything to eat, obviously." Rocky gestured to the blank space around her, save for the water bottle she held in hand. CeCe hummed at the silence of the studio.

She shrugged, holding out black tupperware "Take my pasta."

"I'm a vegetar―"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, save it, Legs," She deadpanned, "I'm not picking your ass up if you faint..."

Then she got this look in her eyes.

"Unless you'd like to give me an excuse to touch your cute little butt."

"Ms. Jones!" Rocky would've flushed if not for her ethnicity. She was really questioning how straight this woman seemed to be.

"You have five minutes to finish that, Legs," CeCe raised a brow at the look of indignation on the girls face. "Since you took my food, how about you come eat lunch with me?"

"Fine, but only because I have no time to go anywhere else." If she was truly being honest then she'd say that really, she was very curious to what laid in CeCe's very unorganized office-like area. She'd never been in there, nor had she ever seen the redhead ever take anything out, other than the messenger bag she brought with her that contained...well, she didn't know _that_ either. There were quite a few rumors about it, actually.

Her favorite was that she was hiding dead bodies.

_"No one's ever that bubbly, unless their hiding shit." Deuce had told them when CeCe had gone to tinkle._

Rocky exhaled; she was about to enter the point of no return.

"Welcome to my, eh..." She tapped her chin, "Space, I guess you could say."

"You have a lot of photos." She had a whole wall decorated with them, noticing a lot of them included a cop and a little boy. Rocky cracked a tiny smile at the baby picture that dipicted a younger, but probably still mischievious CeCe.

"Their my family," She shrugged, "You know, my mom used to be a cop." She added, gesturing to a picture of her mother in uniform, right next to a brunette boy, with spikey hair.

"Whose the other person?"

"My little brother Flynn."

"He's cute," Rocky noticed the picture seemed to be taken awhile back. "How old is he?"

"The little squirt should be about 18." CeCe tilted her head, looking at the photo.

"Hmm, he looks like trouble."

"My family _lives_ for trouble."

"Isn't your mom a cop?"

"_Used to be_, keep up, Legs."

"I don't understand that ridiculous nick name," Rocky scoffed, "How about I call you Ginger Snap or something, Ms. Jones?"

"Please, calling me Miss is enough." CeCe shivered as if it was complete taboo

"Do you see Mrs. Jones very often?" Rocky questioned to change the subject. The red head's secrets seemed to finally decide to unravel. She seemed almost hesitant, but still confident as usual.

"Eh, every blue moon. We Skype a lot."

"What about the little one?" Rocky pointed to the boy once more, curious to what he'd been up to. He looked happy and full of life.

"The little one," CeCe smiled fondly, "Flynn joined the Air Force straight out of school. He always liked planes and junk."

Seeing a softer side of CeCe made something inside of Rocky warm. It made the dancer seem more human. Rocky found herself awaiting the last few weeks with a new perspective on things.

* * *

She really had been dreading this for awhile now. Obviously she knew the things that Mimi Marquez did weren't the most PG-rated things in the world. But god help her if she wasn't intimidated by the poles that seemed to liter the dance studio that occupied only her and Ms. Jones. Rocky tried hard to not drop her purse that was currently extremely close to slipping from her sweaty fingers.

CeCe smiled at her, teasing her even further, and it made Rocky loathe the red head even more.

"Time to hit the pole, Rocky-Road." CeCe's hand came down to clamp on the metal, smile still firmly in place.

"Don't remind me." The brunette groaned, knowing that today had potential (more than likely) to be dangerous.

/

Rocky was panting along with the redhead as they prepared to run through the song once more. Her face was heated and red, and she wasn't sure if it was from the hard work, or CeCe showing her how to correctly move her hips on that pole. CeCe has always been very up close and personal with all of them whenever they danced, so it wasn't exactly new.

And it pissed Rocky off immensely that her body was reacting like this.

Rocky's respire slowed and she quickly pushed her thoughts aside. She imediately slipped into character, the music starting again, as she seductively made her way towards her target. CeCe's dark eyes watched with amusement and something else entirely as she began to sing.

_"Whats the time?_

_Well it's gotta be close to midnight_

_My body's talking to me_

_It says, 'Time for danger'_

_It says, 'I wanna commit a crime_

_Wanna be the cause of a fight_

_Wanna put on a tight skirt and flirt_

_With a stranger'_

_I've had a knack from way back_

_At breaking the rules once I learn the_

_Game_

_Get-up life's too quick_

_I know someplace sick_

_Where this chick'll dance it the flames_

_We don't need any money_

_I always get in for free_

_You can get in too_

_If you get in with me_

_Let's go out tonight_

_I have to go out tonight_

_You wanna play?_

_Let's run away_

_We wont be back_

_Before it's New Years Day_

_Take me out tonight (meow_)—" Rocky was currently on the floor after sliding down to her knees, when the music stopped. She looked over at her instructor, whose face she couldn't see. What could she have possibly done wrong? They had been running this dance through all damn day.

"What is your damage?" Rocky was beginning to lose what little sanitu she had left. CeCe's smile was becoming even less attractive

"Wouldn't you like to know?" Rocky almost growled, because CeCe awoke something deep and _primal_ within her. She wanted to just...

"You are always so damn hard on me and I am sick of it, CeCe, absolutely fucking sick of—" Rocky registered a few things. She noticed that that was the first time she'd called CeCe by her name (out loud) and lips that smashed against hers—hard. Rocky managed to push the girl away, eyes half lidded, still panting from her rant, the dance, and that kiss. "Are you insane?"

"Well, dyslexic, but I try not to look at it as an illness," CeCe deadpanned, claming Rocky's lips once more. Rocky bit down on the redhead's bottom lip, but that seemed to only make her moan—that wasn't nessesarily what she wanted but she couldn't find herseld complaining.

CeCe was also a giver, apparently, seeing as though she returned to bite, which only made Rocky open her mouth. It gave the redhead an opprotunity to get her tongue in. Rocky barely noticed that they were sinking towards the cold floor of the studio, but she was aware of her legs that had stopped shaking. Damn her bodily functions, because CeCe had to be doing something.

Like, stealing her soul. Typical redhead.

Oh—a redhead that was very skilled with her mouth. Rocky felt her hips jerk as love bites were peppered over her neck. Heat flowed through her veins as kisses became more heated, tiny little noises leaving the brunette girl's lips. CeCe was on top of her. Her dance instructer was on top of her. Could she get fired for this?

God, she keeps biting there and it won't matter

Maybe a little.

Ugh—it is so worth it.

"C-CeCe, please." Rocky despised how wanton she sounded, how desperate. She hated CeCe a little bit more in that moment. The fact that the woman simply ignored her and sucked on her neck, leaving marks that MiMi herself would raise a brow to—"I swear to god, CeCe..."

"Mm?" The red head hummed against her pulse. She brought her lips down her collar, exposed by the tight, black tank top Rocky was sporting. The brunette groaned when those lips reached her clavicle, and she swears she could feel CeCe _smiling._

"Do something!" Rocky wasn't one to become so impatient, but CeCe appeared to be eating it up. She ran pale hands up dark thighs, hooking the long legs around her waist. Rocky whimpered at the feel of CeCe's sweat pants clad core.

"Use your words, Rocky-Road." CeCe kissed her lips.

"Touch me..." CeCe's hands squeezed her thighs. Rocky gulped, not proud of what she whispered next, "Do me Now, CeCe."

The red head smiled at her and promptly removed the already skimpy cut of shirt to reveal a yellow sprots bra and a toned but soft looking abdomen. Rocky was quick to remove her own shirt, gasping into CeCe's mouth. Their tongues met just as their hips did, undualating relentlessly, searching for _something_.

"God, you're a sexy little thing," CeCe panted, kissing her cheek. Rocky grinded up harder. "How long have you wanted me to throw you down and own you?"

"A while." Sex was like drinking. Rocky found that she confessed to murder when nearing orgasm, just as she would after a few shots. CeCe slid her hand down Rocky's chest, thumbing at her hard nipples through the fabric of her bra. Rocky's back arched up, whimperd escaping her lips. "God, CeCe...harder!" Her hips bucked and a left hand went under the waist band of shorts and finally a pair of panties.

"Cum for me, Rocks." CeCe pressed down on the sensitive numb that peaked out, hard and neglected, from its hood. Rocky let out an actual moan then, almost imediately letting herself go to CeCe's hand. "Atta girl, Legs..."

There was another kiss. One on her lips. Then another on her shoulder, then her chest and back up to her lips again. They lay there with 'Take Me Out Tonight' playing softly on loop.

Thoughts were racing through her head—like what were they now? Friends? Girlfriends? Who does she tell? Her parents? Gunther? Oh, god...

Rocky gasped when she realized...

"Tinka lost twenty bucks." CeCe had the nerve to giggle.

* * *

**A/N: I'm kinda happy with how this came out, but then again I've never been the most confident with my stories. Eh. I wanted to try something different so I hope you all enjoyed this too. If not, you can tell me, I'm pretty sure I can handle it.**

**I took German this semester and tried the best I could to get the Hessenheffer accents correct. Assuming they're German, but I imagine they're around that area *shrug***

**I'm also hoping the tiny bit of smut at the end was good. I figured you guys deserved a little something after putting up with me dissapearing act(s). (Read below A/N)**

**A/N2:**

**Ok, so...as anyone who cares can tell, I deleted some of my earlier SIU fics that were written in my first year on this site. They were written quite poorly while I was still getting the grasps of how to work this site and writing an actual story in general; so I felt the need to delete them. I don't plan on finishing any other stories any time soon (SIU wise, or maybe even Glee besides a few one shots, cause anyone who watches will know how down hill things have been) but I do have some ideas for First. I was thinking somethine fluffy, rather than sexual—speaking of which.**

**People have been flaming some of my stories saying how it was bad of me to write smut for children so young. Really, they're at the age when you tend to become curious in that way and I'm sure there are younger more misguided children out there who are doing things even younger. And don't start flaming me, over this when I've seen Gunther/Flynn. I'm barely legal myself, really, so to whoever else thinks I'm some perv...well, your kinda right, but to a certain extent :P but who isn't at least a tiny bit pervy? But nonetheless they're adults in this fic so are you satisfied anons? Sign in and tell me. (Not really...I had the idea before I went back over and read the flames, but if you want.)**

**I'm gonna leave this with—not a goodbye—but a simple 'until next time', because who knows if I might get inspired and I swear (as I said above) I will try to do some chapters for 'First' and I suppose I'll leave the unfinished/finished remaining stories there and label them in the description accordingly. I can't tell you how many times I've wanted to find a story (finished or not) but then boom its gone.**

**Also, you might notice the change in username. Or atleast I'm going to change it (I'm gonna still wait a bit so people will find this and know its me) so if you read this afterwards, then even though I'm not ParaWhore anymore...**

**ParaWhore**

**Out**

**Review. Do I really need to keep threatening you people? You should know. **


End file.
